Regina and Angelo Sparks fly
by Beautifulbecky
Summary: Regina hasn't seen Angelo in over 17 years, suddenly out of the blue he turns up claiming to be bays father. Have her old feelings for him died? Or will they rekindle and culminate in a fiery night of passion... WARNING, CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT


It was a cold night, rain was pelting down and the rolling of thunder outside scared her, she was almost 37 and still scared. Bay was out on a date with Ty and Daphne was still at basketball camp. Regina lay there in her pink silk robe, staring out of the window reminiscing about life in general. it was strange but every memory in her life worth remembering began and ended with Angelo. He had hurt her, walked out on her, left her and daphne and yet she couldn't forget him! Ever since he had come back into her life he was driving her insane. after not seeing him for 17 years she thought she had gotten over him, and yet every time he spoke, his thick Puerto Rican accent so unbelievably sexy, his tanned skin and melting brown eyes. Every time he looked at her she felt her knees go week, her stomach flutter and her heart race. She knew it was absurd they we're both adults and he had left her to care for Daphne on her own, why did she still love him so. Regina sighed it was obvious she wasn't getting any sleep tonight so she found her slippers and crept down the hall, the rain had subsided for the moment and the thunder had slowed a Little. She crept into the kitchen and found something to eat

angelo sat on his couch, it was almost nine thirty and the storm was still raging. He held a glass of whiskey in one hand and the remote in the other as he flicked aimlessly through the channels on the tv. It was no use his mind was else where...on Regina. She hadn't changed at all. From the moment he had arrived back in Los Angeles he could not keep his eyes off her, her sleek dark hair, and matured body was so much sexier than when he had last been with her. her curves and effortless style attracted him like a magnet. Every time he saw her, he was aroused. Thinking of how close they used to be. How he longed to hold her, to kiss her, to have her once again. But he couldn't, after accusing her of cheating he knew he would have to win back her trust. He wished he had never left and he understood how much hurt he had caused. but if she would only give me a second chance angelo though, I would never leave her again.

* * *

Chapter 2 _hahaha I don't know how to add chapters so here's chapter two_

shit shit shit! Regina cursed as she pulled her blouse over her head and ran out the door! She had slept in again and was now late to pick daphne up from the airport! She grabbed her keys, jumped in the car and sped of to east Los Angeles domestic airport. It had been a rough night, the rain and thunder and lightning and scared her a half to death and I stead of sleeping she had sat up listening to Coldplay on repeat! God she was pathetic. By the time she arrived at the airport Regina realised she was over an hour late! The flight had arrived at 10:30 and it was now quarter to eleven! Daphne was waiting with her bags piled at her feet. "Oh honey, I'm, I'm so sorry! I, well there was a storm, uh I was well, I didn't sleep very well, and oh I'm just really sorry. Regina babbled on "mum it's ok you're here, it's ok' daphne muttered in her broken tone." we'll I have an idea, lets go pick up something to eat before we head home" Regina said as she rolled Daphne's bluffed towards the car. The ride was pleasant as daphne willed her in on all the details of the camp. She loved her daughter. This beautiful, forgiving, naive little girl whom she had devoted her whole life to? They chose a small Cuban eaterie on the corner of south street, Regina was weary of the place, having sensed that for some reason she had been here before, but daphne chose so in they went.

No sooner were they at the counter that Regina realised the roots of her déjà vu . There on table five sat Angelo. And this was the restaurant he had taken her too on there first date! Shit! Regina thought I wonder if he's seen me. She was tempted to whisper to daphne and leave, but it would be wrong to spoil her fun now, she would just have to pretend she hadn't seen him, and if he saw her, well she would have to grin and bear it! Pretending she hadn't seen him turned out to be harder than she thought. He looked so god damned sexy! He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with his first 2 unbuttons deliberately undone, and casual jeans. Despite Daphne's constant chattering she found herself straining her neck to get a better view. Suddenly she realised with a shock that he was looking right at her! He had caught her staring! Crap crap crap she jerked her head back and glanced nervously back at daphne. "Don't come over don't come over don't... It was to late Angelo had already pushed his plate of Arispuccio aside and was walking towards them.

Angelo had woken that morning with a sense of purpose, what that purpose was he had not known. That was until he had caught Regina staring at him at the Cuban restaurant. He had been gloomily enjoying his favourite order of Arispuccio when he had the instinctual feeling that he was being watched. That was when he saw Regina! She was wearing a beautiful top of intermingled pinks and golds, colours that made her tanned smooth skin glow, And carelessly revealed the gentle swells of her breasts. Her hair was draped casually around her shoulders. she looked so hot, like some foreign exotic princess... And he was the prince. She had been staring at him, if he dared believe it, with a look of curiosity, concentration and undoubtedly one look was enough to encourage out of his seat toward her and Daphne.

He was almost here, Regina twitched nervously as he approached. "Regina, daphne, hi what a surprise!?" Angelo began in his accent. Oh God oh God that accent Regina thought as her heart fluttered and her pulse began to race. She loved the way her name rolled of his tongue, effortlessly yet she could here it again and again. She snapped back into reality, 'Angelo hi, uh how nice to see you again,' . "Really?" Angelo thought could she really be happy to see me again... Just then his thoughts were interrupted by Daphne. "Uh mum I, I need to go to the bathroom," daphne sensing the awkwardness and feeling no intention to share in it left the table.

"may I?" Angelo asked politely " yes please do" Regina replied, what is he doing? What does he want. Oh god he's staring at me again, why the hell did I wear this top, and shit I haven't even got make up on. Her mind raced."Regina, you look beautiful, have you realised we haven't been alone together since I got back to la?" Angelo slowly enquirer?" Regina was fully aware of the fact, but determined not to let her feelings show, decided the only way to react was by being stiff and cold. " why, I would think that's a good thing Angelo, I mean why should we be alone?" Angelo had seen this side of her before, hone we she only acted out when she was feeling something, and this emboldened him. "Regina, I I, never really had the chance before, but I want to apologise,for accusing you all those years ago. i loved you, I love you and to walk out on you was the highest from of cowardice. I don't expect you to forgive me but I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. I never remarried or even looked at anyone else. You were my first love Regina, my true love." Regina gasped was this happening did he actually just say all that? And if he did , did he mean it? She looked into his deep brown eyes. A fiery passion as hot as her own , if not hotter burned in them and she immediately shuddered. His intensity scoured her body and she sat there dumbfounded. Why why did he have this effect in her. He suddenly took her hands in his, the feel of is skin against hers, his touch wreaked havoc in her heart and her body, she wanted to scream, to yell at him how much he had hurt her, how much she had physically wanted him, needed him since his return. Just then Daphne returned. She snatched her hand away and ran towards the entrance of the restaurant, a worried daphne at her heals.

angelo sat to himself thinking. Had he gone to far? had he misread all her signals. He thought he had seen raw emotion in her eyes what she was staring at him. But as soon as he had confessed his undying love for her, she had shut down, and refused to speak. When he held her hand he had felt jolts of electricity shoot up his spine. The mere touch of her skin caused him to feel aroused. The sweet features of her face, the swells of her breast underneath her blouse had caused him to stiffen. And he had felt her shudder, he was sure of it. Here was this sublimely beautiful women, a women he had been attracted to his whole life. How had let ever let her go.

_Ok so it's a little long, hahah and well this is my first ever fanfic, I've always been intrigued by the romance between Angelo and Regina so please let me know what you think and how I could improve!_


End file.
